Legacy
by ChinaE
Summary: Future Fic.


Title: Legacy.  
  
Author: Erika  
  
Email: funhapjoy@yahoo.com  
  
Fandom: Smallville.  
  
Disc: Smallville belongs to WB, Superman and all its characters belong to DC Comics, Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster.  
  
Betas: Shadowspun and Jose.  
  
Summary: Future fic.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/carlajanep/Erika/EEpart00.html  
  
~oo00oo~  
  
He was so small, Clark thought, cradling the young boy closer to him. So young to have seen so much.  
  
Clark entered the Kryptonian stronghold, his Fortress of Solitude, carrying the new heir of LexCorps. Nicholas Luthor, age seven.  
  
"Lights," he called softly, feeling the child shift in his arms, pulling at the cape that Clark had wrapped around him to protect the young boy against the elements, finally peeking, seeing his surroundings.  
  
Curly-red hair framed a tear-streaked face. Vulnerable scared blue-gray eyes stared up at him.  
  
Clark put Nicholas down on the floor, uncertain at what to do, this being the first time he had ever been allowed to be this close to Luthor's son. Nicholas's lips quivered. He was holding fast to the cape, fighting back new tears, biting his lip, setting his shoulders and, even at this age, showing two Luthor traits: stubbornness and sheer determination.  
  
Nicholas, it seemed, would cry no more. Another Luthor forged through violent means.  
  
"My father?" Nicholas asked, as though he wanted - no, needed - Clark to deny the events of the past hour. No child should have to see his father die in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry." He was Superman. A hero, Clark thought. A man capable of withstanding the savagery of a nuclear blast but unable, it seemed, to save a father and son.  
  
Just four hours ago, Clark had been covering a news conference, reporting on a new Biotechnology discovery by Cadmus, a subsidiary of LexCorp's International, when word had reached them of the apparent attack and subsequent kidnapping of the Luthor heir.  
  
Ten people had died during the assault including Nicholas' bodyguard, Hope. Three of the dead were children, playmates for the day. Their parents had been employed either at the Luthor mansion or in Plant Number Three.  
  
Another sixteen children were wounded, some critically. And all of this had happened in Smallville.  
  
"Nicholas, I need you to stay here, where you will be safe." Clark tried to reassure this child.  
  
"You'll come back for me," a small voice asked. Fear. The child had lost everybody he loved today. His once safe world had been rocked from its anchor and was now covered in blood.  
  
"Yes, I promise." The people responsible would pay. Clark would not fail Lex again, for the sins of the father should never be passed on the son.  
  
~oo00oo~  
  
Two hours later.  
  
He was exhausted. So much carnage and the day still was not over, Clark thought as he stared at the small figure asleep in his bed.  
  
Clark remember years ago seeing pictures of Lex at this very same age. Except that Nicholas, unlike Lex, had been prior to this day a happy child. Loved. Protected.  
  
While one could criticize Lex's morals in business and his view of the world, there was no questioning Lex's love for his son. Nor how that love had transformed the once brutal and vicious industrial tycoon into a champion for children's causes.  
  
It had, at least to Clark, seemed that Lex had been determined to leave Nicholas a far better legacy than the one he himself had inherited from his father, Lionel. But to some there was no erasing the past or the crimes committed by the Luthor family against businesses, communities, and individuals. The enemies who circled around the Luthors were plenty.  
  
The boy, now orphaned, moaned slightly in his sleep. Troubled dreams.  
  
Clark adjusted the blankets and was not surprise to have a small hand reach out for his, seeking reassurance, safety. He smiled at Lex's son, hoping to convey that all was now well even though it was further from the truth. There were still things to be done, people to contact, lives to be changed.  
  
Upon being told his son had been kidnapped, Luthor – with the ever present Mercy – had flown directly from Metropolis to Smallville. Frantic, he had called in every favour and threatened any government that would even consider harbouring the kidnappers. Gone was the kind father: instead, he had been replaced by the ruthless businessman willing to go to any lengths to get his son back, even if it had meant risking his own life. Indeed, Lex and his bodyguard had gone into the dangerous situation prepared, wearing suits especially design by Cadmus.  
  
A suit that would have protected him against an invading army but nothing had prepared Lex for finding his child tied up to a bomb, set to detonate.  
  
Nothing.  
  
In the chaos that ensued, Mercy had died, killed for protecting Nicholas and his father from sniper fire. And in the confusion, Lex had been caught unaware. Then both father and son had been at the mercy of madmen.  
  
By the time Clark had reached them, the kidnappers' demands had been broadcast to the world. This wasn't just about money; the hostage takers also wanted the suits and designs Cadmus had been creating for the military. They were going to start their own private army. There was no negotiating with them and Clark suspected Lex had also surmised this.  
  
Clark remembered staring into cold gray eyes, determined at all cost to save his son. They both had argued, trying to come up with ways to deactivate the explosives but, in the end, Clark was left with no choice but to accept the glaring truth.  
  
He could only save one of them.  
  
The way the men had tied up both Luthors to the device meant that saving one would result in the immediate death of the other.  
  
"Don't ask me to do this," Clark had practically begged Lex. Their friendship had ended ten years ago, the death of Lionel and the rise of Superman had destroyed that in the end, neither one of them being able to find the middle ground.  
  
"Superman. Clark," and Clark had stared at Lex, surprised. "I always knew," Lex had confided as he gently caressed his son's face, kissing him on the forehead, wiping away a tear. "Nicholas is my world. He saved me from myself, from what I would have become and, in doing so, saved the world. If you thought I was ruthless before he was born, you have no idea how merciless I would become should Nicholas now die."  
  
"Lex." For ten years they had duelled, and for the last five years Clark had hoped ……  
  
"Daddy?" a young voice interrupted.  
  
"Ssh …… it will be all right. Nicholas, pay attention, this is very important. Superman is going to take you now, to a safe place and he is going to introduce you to somebody. A friend who is going to take care of you."  
  
"No." Nicholas shook his head, afraid.  
  
"Son." A pause, a crack in Lex's voice. Nicholas's mother had died years ago in a car accident and that day Lex had promised his son that he would never leave him. He closed his eyes, fighting back his emotions then opening them, looking calm, he resumed his speech. "Somebody I grew up with. A good friend. A strong friend, who will protect you from daddy's enemies with his own life."  
  
The child cried, clinging to his father and Clark put his arms around the young boy, covering his eyes for no child should see this. Then staring straight into Lex's eyes, he pulled away.  
  
"Thank you," Lex whispered as the bomb exploded.  
  
With Nicholas now safe in his arms, Clark had flown him to his Fortress, determined that Lex's sacrifice would not be in vain.  
  
"Mister?" asked a small voice bringing Clark back to the present.  
  
"Nicholas." There were so many things Clark wanted to say, so many things that needed to be said, but first Nicholas must meet his new family. "There is somebody I want you to meet," he stepped back, allowing his parents to come forward, watching his mother engulf Nicholas in her arms, knowing that for now at least things would be okay.  
  
~oo00oo~  
  
A month later. Kent Farm.  
  
Martha watched from the porch as her husband chased a young boy across the corn fields. The sound of laughter could be heard even at this distance. She felt a slight breeze beside her, the only indication of the arrival of her son, Clark.  
  
"He seems to be adjusting well."  
  
She smiled up at Clark as he adjusted his glasses and straightened his tie. "Nicholas is such a lovely child. I am really going to miss him."  
  
"We'll visit often. I promise." Clark bent to kiss her on the cheek.  
  
"I gather the papers have been finalized?" There had been some questions as to the legitimacy of Lex's Will. In particular, why he would leave the running of his estate to his business rival Bruce Wayne and why he had named Clark Kent, reporter, as guardian to his son.  
  
"Yes. Wayne came through. Nicholas now belongs with us." There had been times during this past month Clark had been tempted to use his position as Superman to speed the legal process that seemed willing to use Nicholas as a pawn for various shareholders of LexCorp. Thankfully, Wayne had intervened and was now busy finalizing the changes implemented by Lex in legitimizing his business. By the time Nicholas would be old enough to inherit his father's empire, the taint associated to the Luthor's name would hopefully have disappeared.  
  
They both watched as Jonathan carrying Nicholas on his shoulders approached them. Their faces were red and their clothes muddy.  
  
"Clark!" Nicholas shouted as Jonathan put him on the ground. He ran up to Clark, his arms outstretched.  
  
Clark picked him up, hugging him close. Lex's son. Now his son. "Come on, buddy, let's go home." 


End file.
